Gran amanecer de primavera
by Habamaki
Summary: Eiji a sus ocho años nunca entendió porque su madre en su talón tenía una hermosa camelia y su padre tenía una flor de loto. Aslan no sabía porque su padre tenía una flor amarilla en su muñeca, similar a esas que salían en los cactus que estaban cercanos a los roqueríos, mientras que Griffin no tenía nada en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.


**Los personajes de Banana Fish no me pertenecen como tampoco lo hace la imagen de cover. Si la historia contiene semejanza con alguna otra, mis disculpas.  
Semi-Ooc / Soulmates-AU / Fix-it Fic  
Disfruten su lectura**

 **Gran amanecer de primavera.**

* * *

 _ **Eiji a sus ocho años nunca entendió porque su madre en su talón tenía una hermosa camelia y su padre tenía una flor de loto. Aslan no sabía porque su padre tenía una flor amarilla en su muñeca, similar a esas que salían en los cactus que estaban cercanos a los roqueríos, mientras que Griffin no tenía nada en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. "Escúchame Ash, algún día llegará alguien que se de cuenta que detrás de toda esa valentía y tranquilidad es una fachada para cubrir tu dolor.".**_

* * *

El inicio de todo eso no era una linda y bonita historia de amor, tampoco acababa en tragedia, solo era una historia de dos tórtolos enamorados quienes experimentaban su primer amor de la juventud. La leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo del destino era más enigmática y bonita que esa estupidez que les explicaban. Nuestros dos jóvenes, de nombres desconocidos, que les pondremos Ene y Eme para entender mejor la historia.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron como amigos y terminaron enamorados cuando tan solo tenían quince años, empeñados en que su amor se juntase fueron hasta donde una vieja anciana para que los casase. Ignorando las palabras de la mujer, de que pecaban de juventud y que no tenían experiencia suficiente como para realizarse promesas de tal calibre, hicieron que esta los atase de por vida, careciendo de un enlace matrimonial decidieron ambos grabar en su piel la primera flor que ambos vieron, un colorido y jovial azafrán que estaba en mitad de la pradera.

Regresando a su casa, sus padres quienes no podían más con Ene y Eme decidieron llevarlos hasta una vivienda abandonada para que fuese su hogar, si ellos podían ser una pareja y sobrepasar con su amor toda adversidad, los progenitores no dirían nada y les apoyarían dándoles su bendición, si el caso era contrario ambos serían separados.

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas en un comienzo, pero la hambruna comenzó a llamar a la puerta, seguida del frío y las actitudes más profundas que ambos tenían. Tal como dijo la bruja y como dijeron los cuatro mayores, ellos eran muy jóvenes como para saber de la vida, equivocados ambos tomaron rumbos contrarios, encontrando nuevos amores y nuevas personas. Eme fue el primero en tener un hijo, pero su mujer lo dejó a los meses de que el pequeño naciese. Ene por su parte no podía concebir y sus maridos rápidamente corrían de una mujer ya vieja que no podía procrear.

Con el paso del tiempo, y la soledad de ambos entendieron que su mejor compañero ya había pasado. Fueron enamoradizos y apresurados, pero esa chispa de amor latía aun en sus corazones, descubrieron que ambos eran el uno para el otro. En sus últimos alientos, una anciana Ene decidió decir el nombre de su amado procurando que sonase fuerte y claro, en cortas oraciones le pedía al mundo que la gente no corriese con su destino y pudiesen encontrar al de ellos inmediatamente.

Así, el día de hoy todos tenían la misma flor que su pareja en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Según Ash, quien escuchó esa historia de una vieja prostituta que se encargaba de ellos para que no les faltase un referente materno, opinaba que era una estupidez, mientras que el resto de chicos pensaba que era algo magnífico y que algún día iban a salirse de todo eso y encontrarían a su pareja. Odiaba cuando ellos hablaban de eso, porque sabía perfectamente que ninguno tenía salvación de las garras de esos bastardos, aunque a veces quería ser como los demás y tener una vaga pizca de esperanza de que los ayudarían.

Cuando cumplió los trece años disfrutaba molestar a los viejos que le compraban, en mitad de la "acción" sacaba a relucir sus brillantes y cantadas palabras acerca del compañero o compañera del otro, preguntándole si él o ella sabían de todo lo que estaba haciendo esa noche con un pequeño adolescente. Recibía más palizas pero al menos así estaba despierto de no caer en mentiras,

Había alguien el cual nunca le dejaba ver su marca, por más que buscase no la encontraba en ninguna parte, era como lo que sucedió con Griffin, no había rastro de que un destino estuviese esperando por ellos. Dino Golzine era alguien tan maquiavélico que hasta el jodido mundo le tenía respeto.

* * *

Okumura Eiji, por su parte, en Japón no le disgustaba la idea de tener alguien que esperase por él, pero no era como si pensase día a día en alguien que no conocía, él era más dejado en esa idea. Ningún destino le vendría a decir que hacer o que no.

Sus padres lo criaron así, aunque él sabía la razón porque ellos no le tenían cuidado con las personas con las que salía, si su hijo quería estar con alguien iban a dejarlo estar pues no eran quienes para hablarle de almas gemelas a alguien que nació del fruto de dos amantes que no cumplían con las reglas. Mitsuba, por su parte, amaba las historia de los destinados y todo lo que tuviese que ver con el amor, era toda la contraparte de la familia Okumura.

Ir a Nueva York, cambiar de aires, encontrarse a si mismo, volver a Japón y reinventarse una vida para que su hermana dejase de fastidiarlo conque era una señal de los dioses, basura que una jovencita de quince soltaba.

* * *

Una vez creyó, por primera vez que su destinado estaba frente a él. No quiso alarmar nada de lo que le ocurría, pero realmente pensaba que el soviético que le entrenaba, quien le sacaba casi veinte años de edad era su pareja. Pobre iluso y tonto Aslan, quien fascinado por la grandeza que desprendía el hombre creía lo imposible.

A pesar de que no tenían nada en común ambos eran posibles buenos amigos en cada momento, cuando trataba de comprenderlo, cuando le enseñaba e incluso cuando le desató de las asquerosas garras de Marvin enseñándole a quererse un poco más. Blanca modificaba a su gusto las reglas que le había impuesto el señor, y la verdad es que tenía un poco de compasión por el rubio, no tanta como para mentirle pero la suficiente como para crear una simpatía.

Sentado en el columpio de madera que estaba en los jardines de la casa de Golzine miraba como es que el pelinegro limpiaba su rifle con dedicación. Era al primer adulto que le tenía un poco de respeto y por ende confiaba en él de una forma extraordinaria, en el sentido literal de la palabra, porque era fuera de lo común su tipo de confianza.

— ¿Por qué Dino no tiene una marca? —solía hacer preguntas de imprevisto, pero eso no alarmó al extranjero.

Seguía concentrado en el arma en sus manos pero miró al joven de reojo.

— Hay personas que no tienen flores porque no tienen destino —con el canto de su mano corrió su cabello—. Ya sea porque su pareja no ha nacido, o porque ellos mismos han decidido acabar con eso —miró directamente a sus ojos—. O porque están destinadas a morir antes de conocer a quienes deben de amar.

Aunque Lynx hizo la pregunta en base a Dino, él preguntaba por su hermano, así que encontró el verdadero motivo por el cual no tenía ninguna marca en su cuerpo, tal vez Banana Fish si había sido su perdición sea lo que sea.

Se recostó sobre la superficie de madera y comenzó a mirarse la mano, en la palma de su mano se encontraba la perfecta imagen de un cardo, espinas verdes, y flor morada, de cierta forma le gustaba que aquella flor fuese la que enmarcase su futuro. Le agradaba que fuese la planta nacional de Escocia y podía repercutirle al inútil de su padre que al menos tenía algo Gaélico en su sangre, más allá de su maldita sangre irlandesa. Fuerte y sobreviviente de todas las adversidades que hacían que muchas muriesen, protegido con sus espinas. Una belleza exótica.

— ¿Eso significa que puedo sacarla?

Por primera vez Blanca le dedico tiempo para regañarlo, lo miró con esos ojos que daban los padres amorosos a sus hijos para enseñarles cosas, esa mirada que solo Griffin había puesto en él.

—Escúchame Ash, algún día llegará alguien que se de cuenta que detrás de toda esa valentía y tranquilidad es una fachada para cubrir tu dolor.

Quizo creerle.

* * *

Por primera vez su madre se portaba impaciente con lo que le sucediese, no pudo oponerse a que su familia completa le quisiese acompañar a despedirse así que se decía a si mismo bromas burlescas para apaciguar la ansiedad que le provocaban.

Ni que en su viaje se fuesen a topar con alguien que le cautivase tanto. Bueno, América constaba con 8.769.678 kilómetros cuadrados más que su propio país, así que podía esperarse lo inimaginable en ese país.

Micchan recalcando que le trajese el disco de Queen que no encontraba en Japón para poder presumirlo con sus amigas; le gustaba que su hermana fuese tan banal para algunas cosas y tan pesada para otras, si decía la verdad y por favor que la pequeña no le escuchase le agradaba, mucho. Procuró darle un abrazo que la dejó en vergüenza para decirle que le llevaría el maldito disco si es que le daba tiempo.

— Cuídate, regresa pronto, hazle caso a Ibe-san y no te separes de los policías —fueron las palabras de su madre antes de que entrase a inmigración.

Comenzó a masticar la goma de mascar para que no se le tapasen los oídos por la altura, escuchaba como una señora de la fila de atrás hablaba acerca de querer aprender inglés y mudarse con su hijo a Florida, veía como su jefe estaba tomando una siesta mientras que su bigote se curvaba, a pesar de tener apariencia dócil y tímida, era muy curioso.

* * *

Encontraba inútil ir a ver a un fotógrafo, que venía del otro lado del pacífico a pedirle unas cuantas poses de _pandilleros_ para una estúpida revista que se imprimiría en un idioma que en su vida quisiera aprender.

Le dio risa el muchacho, le dio risa el fotógrafo muerto de miedo y la cara de Skipp riéndose por la espalda, pero le dio tranquilidad que esos extranjeros tratasen de igual a igual a todos en la jodida pocilga en la que se encontraban.

Pero se quedó pensante en las agallas que tuvo el muchacho para pedirle su arma y regresársela con tranquilidad. No pudo pensar en que todos en Japón eran así, pues el mayor actuaba desconfiado, por lo que quedó cautivado por la actitud de él, de ese chico que lucía como de quince pero en realidad tenía diecinueve, en ese _onii-chan._

* * *

Le gustaba hacerse el dormido para que el japonés quedase atrapado en las profundidades del sueño, le tranquilizaba verle dormir como un lirón, sin preocuparse de nada, sin temerle a la oscuridad ni tener miedos que acechaban sus pensamientos. Eiji le tranquilizaba y hacía que pensase en momentos bellos que había pasado.

Con él no era Ash Lynx.

Aslan Callenreese era quien le hablaba al japonés, quien cuidaba de sus sueños y quien velaba porque no le sucediese nada malo. Era casi como tener una personalidad doble, pero si así se mantenía a salvo, no le importaba perderse en el camino.

* * *

Aslan dormía casi desnudo en los días de calor.

Eiji dormía con el pudor de querer dormir solo en ropa interior.

* * *

Le gustaba ver a Ash tomar cerveza por la noche, verlo querer fumar un cigarrillo pero apagarlo porque no le gustaba el olor, amaba saber que comida le gustaba y su odio profundo a las hamburguesas porque de esa forma lo compraban los bastardos que abusaban de él cuando pequeño.

Miraba por la ventana y sentía como su nuca se sentía gastada por la mirada que su compañero de piso le ponía encima para advertirle de cualquier daño.

Encontraba adorable que cuando el americano fuese a cocinar desordenase toda la cocina y terminase ocupando tres ollas para hervir unas patatas para hacer puré, aunque no era tan adorable tener que limpiar

— ¿Sería Lynx Ash?

El japonés rió ante la pregunta de su amigo, sabía que estaba mal hacerlo pero de verdad estaba disfrutando ver su cara sonrojada de la vergüenza.

— Rinkusu Asshu —comentó, sabía decir a la perfección el nombre del rubio en inglés, fue una de las primeras cosas que se impulsó a aprender, por lo que sonaba ajeno llevarlo a su idioma.

* * *

Reía al escuchar la estúpida conversación que estaba teniendo Bones con Eiji acerca de los destinados, nunca escuchaba a su compañero opinar acerca de eso por lo que era novedoso.

— Según la leyenda de mi país tenemos una _primavera —_ la carcajada salió de sus labios al momento de escuchar eso, no sabía cuan difícil era decir la palabra cuerda pero sí se parecía a la de primavera.

— _String,_ no _spring._

Bones y Kong iban a reírse pero su jefe les miró de tal forma que los dejó congelados, solo él se podía burlar de ese inglés tan mierda que poseía su amigo.

— Ustedes tiene pronunciaciones muy complicadas.

Ash se levantó de su asiento y se volvió a sentar pero esta vez en la mesa quedando frente a frente con el pelinegro quien le miraba enfadado, resultaba tan adorable verle así, con los mofletes inflados y tratando de evitar sus ojos; como el ser impulsivo que era el americano sujetó la cara del chico dejándolo que sus caras estuviesen a una distancia corta.

— Strɪŋ —movió sus labios de forma lenta—, dilo conmigo s..trɪ…ŋ.

Consiguiendo que el japonés lo dijese le dio una sonrisa.

— Bien hecho, _onii-chan._

* * *

Estaba acostado en el sofá cuando sintió que el rubio se sentaba encima de sus piernas, comenzó a gruñirle pero el otro parecía disfrutar la molestia del mayor, logró de una forma botarlo y darse vuelta, pero cuando su cara ya estaba mirando al techo sintió la cabeza de Ash azotarse contra su pecho.

Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que empezaron a reír, estaban en una situación comprometedora a escasos minutos de que llegase Alex con la pizza pero no le estaba importando, habían dormido juntos y habían estado en situaciones más críticas que el rubio encima del japonés mientras reían como idiotas.

Disfrutaban estar así, no tener ninguna cosa que les dijese lo bueno o malo.

* * *

Las palabras de Blanca retumbaban en su mente en el momento en el lapso que la ambulancia tardaba por venir, quiso hacerse un ovillo y que aquella persona que estaba siendo atendida por la mayoría de la pandilla le abrasase y dijese que todo iba a estar bien, como casi siempre lo hacía.

Tal vez, su maestro tenía razón.

Un conejo y un lince nunca pueden ser amigos, no importa cuanto lo forzase. Lamentablemente en la mente de Ash no sabía quien era el conejo en su relación. Se sorprendió al verlo allí de pie, recalcando lo anteriormente dicho.

— Dijiste que tengo una oportunidad.

Eso lo dejó estático, nunca esperó que el rubio viniese a recordarle sus propias palabras, sonrió ante las palabras de su alumno. En momentos como ese agradecía que Ash fuese a quien entrenó y no cualquier mocoso sin cerebro.

— Eiji tiene una anémona.

* * *

Avanzó por las calles de esa ciudad que lucía palmeras por todo su esplendor, no le gustaba mucho las Bahamas, pero era el único lugar a donde podía pertenecer por ese momento, así que ignoraba a las chicas que le preguntaban por su número telefónico y solo se enfocaba en encontrar la calle donde quedaba la casa de su maestro.

Tenía buena memoria, pero no ayudaba el hecho de que todos los edificios lucían iguales. Lo encontró coqueteando con una mujer morena de cabello lacio quien estaba prendada a su cuello, era un tanto desagradable de ver por lo que decidió pasar de largo e ignorar que lo conocía.

Ir a la casa que compartía con Sergei le llenaba con el desorden que había.

Era un tanto caótico todo, armas y figuras de colección, una vitrina que dentro tenía cavas repletas de vinos, más allá vitrinas con copas, y apoyados en la pared un cuadro grande de un paisaje de Cape Cod que le había llegado hace un año a su departamento en Nueva York, sabía que la foto la había tomado Eiji.

Como de costumbre se quedó mirando la fotografía que estaba allí, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero el soviético le sacó de aquel sueño vívido que lo carcomía.

Suspiró por milésima vez en la semana y se sentó a devorar los tacos que le había traído, tenía hambre y se encontraba ido. Miró la cara con la que el pelinegro le miraba, le tenía pena, pero tragicómicamente era al único que podía acudir, bueno, eso era una mentira, sin embargo era al único al que quería acudir en esos momentos.

A él no le iban a matar por su culpa.

* * *

Nunca le gustó los aeropuertos, ni mucho menos los concurridos, aunque si se ponía a pensar el aeropuerto de Narita era uno de los más concurridos y el de Nueva York también lo era, por lo que nunca conoció uno que no estuviese lleno 24/7.

Resultaba ya una tradición ir allí después de las clases el día viernes, cambiarse de carrera fue un desafío, pensar que todos sus amigos ya iban avanzados casi terminando sus estudios y él recién pasó a segundo año de Fotografía y Composición, agradecía los horarios y que pudiese pasar aunque sea diez minutos en el aeropuerto viendo todos los vuelos que llegaban al país del sol naciente desde América.

Con fuerza corrió la tinta del dibujo de la anémona que yacía en su muñeca y miró como es que en su tobillo amenazaba con asomarse ese color púrpura.

* * *

Las universidades eran grandes y llenas de gente, cubiertas de verde y espacios llenos de cultura, o eso es la impresión que un Aslan Callenreese había tenido con seis años visitando Boston con su hermano para ir por la escritura de la casa de su padre.

Él era del estado de las universidades más grandes de toda América, nunca pensó siquiera en entrar a una pues siempre atraía la atención al ser menor que todos los presentes, pero en Japón todos lo miraban con ojos impresionados pues no veías todos los días.

Ibe fue generoso en esperarle en el aeropuerto y llevarlo hasta la universidad, pero no lo fue tanto al darse cuenta de que él debía ir preguntando en un torpe japonés donde se encontraban los salones de Fotografía, gracias a un chico que se veía amable, o eso quería aparentar supo que su amigo era un _kowai_ de quien lo estaba ayudando.

Tocó la puerta por respeto y dio un paso adelante, el autoproclamado _sendai_ se marcho dejándolo con su reencuentro.

El pelinegro estaba viendo imágenes en una computadora, no sintió ni cuando la puerta se abrió, estaba sumido en lo que veía. Para sorpresa del rubio se encontró con fotografías suyas, de cuando fueron a su casa, de cuando estaban en casa, de Alex y los chicos, de Shorter haciendo el mítico f*** you a la cámara, Sing bailando break dance.

— Si tanto extrañas Nueva York ¿quieres volver conmigo?

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le cautivaban, Eiji sintió como corrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas, se levantó de imprevisto y abrazó a su amigo como si no se hubiese pasado nada más por su mente, al fin, al fin estaban allí.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos quedando inmortalizados en ese momento, el japonés acarició la palma del rubio cosa que llevó a mirarla, un perfecto cardo estaba en el centro de su palma adornándola, un nudo en su garganta se apretó y quiso llorar en el pecho de Ash. Él quien era el mayor, había sido un estúpido.

— No importa si no son la misma, yo sé que tu eres mi destinado, Eiji —lo apretó a si.

Apartándose bajó hasta llegar a su pierna izquierda, encontró los ojos acuosos de Aslan quien seguramente pensó que le había apartado para hacerle entender que no quería estar con él, rió entre dientes y le mostró el cardo que estaba allí.

— ¿Quién dijo que no lo somos? —apretó la cara del americano con sus manos y casi llegando a sus labios comenzó a reír bajo—. No me importaría donde vivir si tu vives conmigo. Japón, América, puede ser donde sea.

El menor aprovechó que estaban cerca para besar los labios del pelinegro quien comenzó a corresponderle, era diferente, el sabor y la sensación, ahora que sabían que encajaban no les importaba estar allí unidos con medio mundo siendo capaz de poder verlos.

Caminaron hasta la entrada principal del edificio encontrándose con el chico que lo había llevado hasta el salón, ambos se despidieron cordialmente, agradecía que en esa hora de trayecto el fotógrafo le enseñó a que en cada momento debía hacer una reverencia, cosa que le parecía molesta.

— Tu sendai me agrada —el japonés le quedó mirando y se echó a reír— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Senpai, sen-pai —aprisionó su cara nuevamente—, dilo conmigo, _otōto._

* * *

 **Holaa... hace mucho tiempo no escribía un fanfic, y nunca he escrito uno (publicado) para Banana Fish, espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, la idea estaba casi pudriéndose en mi cabeza de tanto que pensaba en hacer un soulmates au, además de que cambié un poquitin el final de Akimi, obvio, stand by el de MAPPA, por favor ilumínanos con tu bondad. Okay, mucho rollo. Si les gustó, quieren decirme que es lo peor que han leído, o decirme: oye, bruta, te hizo falta eso, bienvenido sea. Agradezco reviews por igual. Bye Bee.**


End file.
